


Wolf Like Me

by ATLenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Clubbing, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, POV Derek, firefighter!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: My mind has changedMy body's frame, but, God, I like itMy heart's aflameMy body's strained, but, God, I like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P9KIkjd79U
> 
> I will conclude this in a second chapter when my muse shows up again. That asshole...

The bass line thrummed through his body as Derek walked through The Jungle, ignoring the wandering hands and the bodies moving and grinding around him.  
He tended to avoid clubs, his senses being immediately assaulted by the scents and sounds and lights in these places. But today had been the most trying day in a while at the fire station.  
A fire started in the Lahey house from a cigarette fallen on a thick carpet soaked in vodka. The father had been drunk, asleep on the sofa and died asphyxiated and it was only because of his acute hearing that Derek heard the scratchings and weak muffled shouts from the basements where he found the youngest Lahey son locked in an old freezer, covered in bruise and smelling like tears, alcohol and fear. It was through sheer will that he kept himself from shifting on instinct and try to reduce the old man’s corpse to shreds. The parade of officials and the investigation that immediately followed did not help lighten his mood. Apparently old man Lahey was a mean drunk and spent more time drunk than sober since Camden Lahey died and he took it all out on his youngest.  
In moments like these, losing himself in the loud noises and pulsating bodies in the clubs felt like a much needed escape.

The young beta wolf found a vacant seat in a darkened booth, close to a group of drag queens in full regalia and sat down, sipping calmly at his glass of whiskey. He let his eyes wander on the people massing around the dance floor, letting the vibrations of the music wash through him.  
He stayed there, eyes half-hooded as he just lost himself in the mood of the place only to be forcefully sprung out of his comfortable dozing by an enticing smell of male husky pheromones and freshly cut grass, just as a velvet clad queen sat down next to him, talking animatedly to the others.  
Taking a deep breath, Derek had to restrain himself from letting out an interested rumble deep in his chest. The scent of musky sweat covering the freshly cut grass smell invoked indecent thoughts in his mind as he let his eyes trail the figure sitting so close to him. They were wearing a black, white and red adult version of the red riding hood dress, including the shoulder length red hood. The dress cut stopped mid-thigh, with some lace peeking mischieviously beneath it. Long smooth legs clad in wide fishnet stockings were crossed at the knees, showing off vertiginously high calf-high black leather stilettos. His eyes swept back up the curvy back to the revealed shoulders, his hand itching to caress the smattering of freckles the shoulderless dress laid bare. He spent a good minute admiring the graceful neck it uncovered, pale and nearly glowing in the low light with a small mole, right at the curve of the neckline, that he ached to kiss and mark. Their hair was short and gelled into a pixie cut, of a dark brown, but glittering red.  
He must have stayed there, watching them like a creep for longer than he realized because the Red Riding Hood turned toward him with an amused smirk, honey colored eyes laughing at him merrily. Their makeup was subtle for a drag queen, just an underline of black to enhance the color of their eyes and a dash of red on their eyelids. Their full lips rosy and glossy, were stretched in a wide smile, just waiting to be ravished.

“Oh grandmother why do you have such big eyes!” His seat companion piped up, grinning at him as they turned toward him, resting their chin in their palm, elbow sitting on their leg, showing off nice biceps as they did so.  
“To better see you with them, of course.” The werewolf replied automatically, his voice low as he leaned toward the Red Riding Hood.

Red smirked impishly and leaned down close to his ear, his warm breath on Derek’s neck making his spine tingle.

“I’ve always had a thing for big bad wolves.” They said in a purr. 

The blue eyed man could feel his body responding to the invitation nearly immediately as the queen’s hand soared over his leg and trailed lazily to rest on his thigh, light as air yet the heat emanating from his palm searing into Derek’s core.  
He was only partly surprised when Red grasped his hand and took off, dragging him towards the backstage area behind the stage that was now packed with dancers. Unable to resist their siren’s call anymore, Derek snaked his arms around the corset laced bustier and plastered the slightly taller queen against his chest as soon as they reached a semi-private location, planting his lips and grazing his teeth on the uncovered shoulders.  
The heavy breathing from his partner encouraged him and he was soon lifting Red onto the closest high surface, a makeup table with one of those mirrors surrounded with light, claiming their lips as he settled between opened legs, one arm still around Red’s waist, while the other was at the back of their head.  
A tiny voice at the back of Derek’s head that sounded awfully like his sister Laura’s, nagged at him about the new moon and young werewolves horniness, but he paid it very little mind, way more preoccupied with the delicious noises Red produced while he worried that small mole on the side of his neck, and the feeling of Red’s fake nails clawing his back as he licked the spot.  
Without stopping what he was doing, he let one of his hands trail down the velvet clad back to sneak under the red skirt. Derek felt a growl escape deep in his chest when he realized that Red was wearing lace panties that stuck to his shape like a second skin, revealing a shapely ass.

“Knock knock” Red purred, legs dragging him closer, Derek’s erection fighting against his zipper as he was moved between Red’s legs.  
“Who’s there?” The young man growled, a small part of his brain wondering how he could still sound so composed while everything in him just wanted to rip away Red’s clothes and ravage them.  
“Orange”  
“Orange who?”  
“Orange you glad I didn’t tuck today.” 

Red giggled and dragged him into a long, deep kiss before he could react.

**Author's Note:**

> There was way more to this when I started thinking about writing it but I haven't managed to find my muse again since this first draft so I'm putting this here and hopefully will conclude in a second chapter at some point in the future.  
> And yes, that was a horrible pun and even badass Drag Queen Stiles is a dork. 
> 
> Red Riding Hood Dress: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1386962637/Little-Red-Riding-Hood-Halloween-costume-font-b-dress-b-font-Christmas-uniforms-temptation-to-evil.jpg


End file.
